Perfecto bastardo
by Queenofdisaster
Summary: Annellise Pressley una chica de universidad, tímida y encantadora se atreverá a descubrir a su oscuro protegido, experimentando cosas nuevas a las que él demuestra quien es.


Capítulo 1.

–Annelisse, apúrate que se nos hará tarde para Inglés. —Grita atrás de la puerta Hasbanny; mi compañera de cuarto.

Estoy parada enfrente del espejo tratando de calmar mi pelo, parece imposible. No es la primera vez que mi cabello se mire del asco. Salgo de mi habitación encontrándome con mi mejor amiga; Hasbanny, vestida con su minifalda y una linda blusa que sólo le llega a tapar su ombligo. _Joder, es el sueño de todo hombre._

–Nunca cambias Pressley, siempre corriendo tarde. —Dice riendo.

–Vamos que sabes como es de amargado Mr. Bradford —Dije saliendo de nuestro apartamento y cerrando con llave.

Llegamos a clase de Inglés tarde y el maestro se veía bastante furioso. Sólo faltaban dos semanas más para graduarnos y por fin librárnos de todo esto. El profesor llama la larga lista de estudiantes y es chistoso como después de tanto tiempo aún no conozco a todos, después de la O sigo yo.

–Pressley. –Anuncia Mr. Bradford.

–Presen.. —Me interrumpe antes de terminar la palabra.

—Tarde.

_Joder, sólo fueron unos minutos._

Es la única clase que tomaré hoy y es por 1 hora y media, no sé como soporto tanto a este maestro. En cambio Hasbanny, a pesar de que es muy aventurera y atrevida siempre pone atención en sus clases. _Que extraño_. Miro alrededor de la clase examinando la cara de cada uno de mis compañeros. Unos aburridos, otros durmiendo, otros muy atentos, son demasiados del otro lado de la clase y no puedo ver a muchos.

Se termina el infierno de clase, y saliendo siento esa sensación de que alguien me esta mirando. _Mierda, me estoy volviendo loca_. Regreso a ver por todos lados pero todos están en su mundo. _Tal vez te están mirando por lo ridícula que te ves hoy._ Añade mi subconsciente como siempre. Pero tal vez tenga razón, soy la clase de persona que siempre viste en jeans y ropa aguada. _Pero que jodido, siento que alguien me observa_. Levanto mi vista hacia el otro lado de la cafetería y ahí esta con una cámara apuntando hacia mi.

_Maximiliano, tiene que ser él._

Afirmativo, es él. Voy corriendo hacia el otro lado de la cafetería para encontrarme con él. Y justo en ese momento lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas como casi no lo veo.

–Hey Anne, estas súper bella como siempre. —Susurra, dándome una vuelta.

–Oh para Maximiliano, me sonrojare. —Respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Lo siento, no puedo evitar decírtelo.

– ¿Y que haces por aquí, que no deberías de estar ya en clase? –Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Sí debería pero prefiero capturar con mi cara tu bello rostro, en especial esos ojos azules que tienes.

_Demonios, volvió al tema_.

–Debería cobrar por cada foto que me tomes eh. —Río para que no se note un poco mis mejillas ruborizadas.

–Ganarías millones con ese rostro. —Afirma con una ceja levantada. —Bueno, vine a verte Anne porque quisiera que fueras a mi partido este sábado que viene; estamos en semifinales ¿Vienes?

Wow, el equipo de fútbol en semifinales, que alegría.

Sonrió, mostrando mi felicidad con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Claro que sí Max, ahí estaré, no puedo perderme la semifinal de mi mejor amigo.

Su sonrisa se desvanece poco a poco al oír «mejor amigo» pero eso es lo que es, no puedo poner mis ojos en él, es demasiado para mi. Mi subconsciente rodando sus ojos, basta.

–Entonces, te veré en dos días Anne no faltes. —Susurra en mi oído, después da un beso tímido en mi mejilla.

–Esta bien, adiós Max te quiero. —murmuro.

_Ay Pressley, sólo tú actúas así de normal aún sabiendo lo que siente por ti._

Me paro de mi asiento haciendo mi camino hacia el departamento, donde probablemente Hasbanny me esté esperando para ir a _tomar un trago, típico de todos los Jueves._

Llego al departamento y ahí esta ella sentada en la sala con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Boto las llaves en la mesa y voy hacia donde esta ella.

–¿Y esa felicidad Irisson? ¿Nuevo novio? —Pregunté muriendo de curiosidad.

–Aún no, pero pronto —Contesta mordiéndose el labio. –Me invitaron a una fiesta esta noche y pues así estoy segura de que conseguiremos novio.

–Mierda. ¿Una fiesta? —Pregunto horrorizada.

–Vamos Pressley anímate un poco ya llevas rato soltera. —Toma mis manos, haciendo su cara de «hazlo por tu mejor amiga».

–Está bien, pero no te aseguro que consiga tan rápido como tú. —Le doy una sonrisa cálida. _Demonios Annelisse, aceptas como si tuvieras mucha ropa para fiestas._

Hasbanny no puede contener su felicidad y de repente me abraza muy fuerte.

–Verás que nos la pasaremos muy bien, pero hey tienes que llevar un antifaz.

–¿Así de fea estoy? —Pregunto, añadiéndole un poco de humor a la conversación. Ambas reímos y después Hasbanny se levanta para mostrarme un antifaz que ella ya había escogido para mi.

–Te verás hermosa con este antifaz y el vestido que te prestare.

_¿Vestido? Pero, estaré más cómoda con mis jeans. Hago una mueca de disgusto al oír la palabra «vestido» y de inmediato Hasbanny nota mi disgusto._

–Ya sé lo que estas pensando y no, no irás en jeans. —Me reprende al leer mis pensamientos. Típico de Hasbanny Irisson tiene esa manía de leer la mente de todos.

Se dieron las 7 de la noche y estoy enfrente de mi espejo; cepillando mi cabello. Estoy vestida con unos tacones, vestido negro, corto, con un moño mediano adornando la parte exterior del tirante. _Me queda muy pegado, me siento incómoda._

–¿Lista Annellise? —Pregunta entusiasmada.

–Sí, bueno eso creo. —Respondo. Como siempre insegura de ti misma «añade mi subconsciente»

–Estás hermosa, esas sombras le van muy bien a tus ojos azules. Estoy segura de que _enamoraras_ a bastantes hombres.

Hasbanny toma mi mano para que me apure y me saca del apartamento.

–Conduciré yo. —Añado con una sonrisa y subo a mi _Focus_ rojo.

–Así me gusta Pressley, animada.

Hasbanny me guiaba por donde meterme, siempre tan mandona. Hasta qué por fin llegue a la gigante casa con muchas luces de colores, el ambiente se veía bueno, todos tenían una copa en su mano. Hasbanny y yo entramos, saludando a unos conocidos, después muchos hombres miran hacia nuestra direccion._ ¿Me miran a mi o a Hasbanny?_

–Demonios, Anne ¿y tu antifaz? —Pregunta como si hubiera cometido un pecado.

–Lo tengo en el carro iré por él. —Contesto algo avergonzada.

Hago mi camino hacia el carro, en busca del maldito antifaz. Me agacho a buscarlo ya que casi no hay mucha iluminación por parte de la luna. Después de varios minutos por fin lo encontré. Con la mirada en el suelo, cierro la puerta de mi carro.

–Hola nena. —Toca parte de mi cintura, acercándose a mi cada vez más.

–¿Y tú quien eres? —Pregunto removiendo sus manos de mi cintura.

–Mi nombre es Fernando, ¿y usted quien eres hermosa?

–Yo soy Annelisse. —Asiento saludando su mano.

–Muy bien Annelisse, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. —Susurra acercándose a mi una vez más y huele demasiado a alcohol. Doy un paso hacia atrás por mi seguridad y vuelve a tocar mi cintura. Un escalofrío atraviesa por mi cuerpo al sentir sus sucias manos en mi.

–Debo irme, adiós. —Doy otro paso hacia atrás, hasta por fin alejarme completamente de él. Santa mierda, ese hombre me dio asco. Vuelvo a la mesa donde esta Hasbanny y me mira con un gesto confundido.

–¿Todo bien Anne? —Pregunta algo angustiada.

–Sí. —Respondo insegura de mi misma.

Pido un poco de vodka para tranquilizarme y olvidarme de lo que paso afuera. Me quiero relajar un poco ya casi es mi graduación y no he tenido tiempo de divertirme. Tomos cuatro tragos en pocos minutos. Hasbanny me mira con una expresión sorprendida. _Lo sé, casi nunca tomo._

–Bueno, deberíamos ir a bailar Anne, la música esta muy buena y tal vez así consigas a alguien.

_Mierda, ¿bailar? No quiero tropezarme y hacer el ridículo._

–Venga Anne lo harás bien cariño. —Insiste Hasbanny con su versión de madre mandona.

Me decido y me paro junto a Hasbanny, ambas caminamos hacia la pista de baile una música techno sueña «New life in Ibiza» creo. Hasbanny se pone enfrente de mi y ambas empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, me siento mareada pero aún así sigo bailando, santa vaca esos tragos me afectaron. De pronto pierdo de vista a Hasbanny, pero sigo bailando, hace años que no me soltaba así. De repente, sentí un extraño toque en mi espalda que deslizaba por toda mi columna hasta mi trasero, mierda es él otra vez.

–No me toques imbécil. —Grito como si no pudiera oirme, en ese instante todos voltean. _Joder, creo que eso fue un poquito fuerte._

–Vamos nena, sólo será poquito. —Dice mientras acaricia mi hombro y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

–Suéltala bastardo. —Dice una voz varonil venida de un hombre a mi izquierda. Santa vaca, lo miro de pies a cabeza, un hombre con zapatos Timberland, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta polo, con una mano adentro de su bolsillo del pantalón y un antifaz donde sólo sus ojos azules se pueden notar, «wow, sus ojos».

–Tú no te metas. —Reprende el depravado aún tocándome.

–Jack. —Avisa ese hombre a otro más grande con traje negro, ¿_guardaespaldas_? De repente el moreno con lentes oscuros quita de mi lado al asqueroso hombre que me tenía agarrada de la cintura y lo aleja jalándole por la parte de arriba de su camisa.

El hombre misterioso de ojos azules toma mi mano y me saca de la pista de baile, llevándome a un extremo oscuro en la parte de la casa.

–No dejes que te toque y vete. —Dice con una respiración algo agitada.

–¿Quien eres y porque me ayudaste? —Pregunto algo intrigada.

–Te ayudo porque puedo y quiero. —Contesta a mi pregunta algo arrogante, y mal humorado.

_¿Quien es?_

Intento quitar el antifaz de su rostro pero en un movimiento inesperado me detiene mi mano, un escalofrío pasa por todo mi cuerpo.

—No. —Me advierte.

_¿Quien es este hombre?_


End file.
